I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toys and, more particularly, to toy vehicles and a method of constructing toy vehicles which involves the use of plastic bottles.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Environmental consciousness has enjoyed increased growth in recent years due, in large part, to the ever-increasing environmental problems associated with pollution, global warming, etc. One avenue for minimizing or avoiding these environmental ills involves instilling in our youth a keen awareness of the importance of protecting the environment for future generations. In this fashion, our children will hopefully be cognizant of environmental issues throughout their lifetime and, hence, more vigilant in protecting the environment than generations past. A problem exists, however, in that it isn't always easy to obtain and maintain the interest of children in scientific topics such as environmental awareness. Oftentimes, children would rather be playing with toys or endeavoring in other play activities.
What is needed, therefore, is a mechanism to educate children regarding environmental awareness while maintaining their interest, such as by playing with or making a toy. Such a mechanism would be particularly advantageous within a focused academic curriculum aimed at fostering environmental awareness. The present invention is directed at such a mechanism.